1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games and, more particularly, to casino games having bonusing features.
2. Discussion of the Background
Casino bonusing games are increasingly popular when placed in operation with underlying casino gaming machines such as, for example, slot machines. Such bonusing games not only attract players but provide additional gaming excitement.
In the play of such casino bonusing games, instructions on how to play the bonus game are usually placed on the face of the machine or can be read by a player in a display through suitable “help” input signals such as on a touch screen, a separate button, etc. The same is true of the underlying casino game wherein a player has the ability to obtain instructions for the play of the game. By following the instructions, the player is informed of the play characteristics of both the underlying casino gaming machine and/or the casino bonus game.
UK Patent Application GB 2 262 642 A describes a fruit machine with a “special status mode” in which a separate indicator alerts the player to a “secret” feature. In this mode, a non-explanatory indicating sign, e.g. a light, appears on the display screen, and usually the display screen gives no instructions as to how to obtain an award. A special sequence of inputs, e.g. button pushes, is required to obtain an award. The '642A reference describes a “secret” feature whose presence is not really secret because it is known to the player (i.e., by use of the separate indicator). But what is secret is how the player should properly respond when the indicator is illuminated (i.e., pushing a special sequence of multiple button pushes). Hence, the proper time at which to enter the button sequence is not kept secret, but the secret lies in “cracking the code” of what to do to achieve the award. Stated another way, the '642A reference informs a player with a separate illuminated indicator that a bonus opportunity exists, but the player must figure out by guessing what to do. While interesting to players, this approach has the disadvantage of frustrating players who know they ought to do something, but then repeatedly err while trying to crack the code. In conjunction with the British adaptive logic approach (in which odds/payoffs for subsequent game trials are adaptively dependent on previous results), this approach has the undesirable side effect of potentially frustrating poor players (who by virtue of not knowing what to do, will see the “secret feature” more often, enhancing and reinforcing feelings of failure) while also potentially frustrating the good players (who by virtue of winning more with the “secret feature,” are apt to see the feature less often, leading to aggravation while waiting to see the feature again).
A need therefore exists to provide enhancements to hidden bonus features in an underlying casino gaming machine and/or even in a casino bonus game to further award the player in a surprise fashion without providing a separate physical indicator to indicate to the player that a “secret” feature is present. A further need exists for gaming machines that are operated under strict U.S. guidelines in which the selection of game trial outcomes are independent events, and not adaptive in nature.
A need exists for hidden bonus features to be secret without any associated separate indicators. But once discovered, simple enough so that a player need not memorize complex inputs to be awarded a prize. By combining and fulfilling these needs, different kinds of players may be accommodated and provided a rewarding experience. In particular, poor players, by virtue of not recognizing the hidden bonus feature, are not therefore frustrated at “not knowing what to do,” while good players, as they succeed in finding and obtaining the hidden awards, are not penalized by decreased frequencies of winning, etc.
A need exists to make the value of the hidden bonus feature a function of the time taken to react to it. A need exists to make the hidden bonus feature awards random as a means of keeping player suspense even once the hidden bonus feature is identified.